villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grell Sutcliff
Grell Sutcliff is a character in the Japanese Anime and Manga, Kuroshitsuji, which is known as Black Butler in English. He is the main antagonist in the Jack the Ripper Arc of the Manga and Anime. Later in the anime, Grell becomes a deuteragonist and a minor comic relief character. Jack the Ripper During the Jack the Ripper Arc, Grell is first seen as the clumsy and shy Butler of Madam Red, who is also known as Angelina Durless. Despite his nervous appearence, it is later revealed that he is a fully trained Shinigami, also known as a Reaper or Death God. Throughout the anime and during the Arc, Grell is shown to be inaffective at his Butler job, ruining and messing up the most simple of tasks and continuously attempting to commit suicide. Sebastian Michaelis, the Demon Butler of Ciel Phantomhive, stops Grell from killing himself, which allows Grell's affections for the Butler to increase. Grell later stops the acts when the servants of the Phantomhive Household in the anime hesitant from trying to stop him from killing himself, and usually tries to attract attention to be noticed by Sebastian. When Madam Red begins the Jack the Ripper murders, Grell follows her arround and reveals himself aftr one of the murders, claiming he understood her feelings because he could not have children of his own, as Grell is a man. He agrees to help her in the killing of prostitutes. As the episodes progresses, Ciel and Sebastian find out that Angelina and Grell are Jack the Ripper. During a brief confrontation, Grell flirts with and attacks Sebastian with his Death Scythe and nearly slices the demon's arm off. When Angelina hesitates to kill Ciel, Grell insists she do it; when she still refuses, Grell angrilly slashes at her and kills her with his scythe. Ciel then commands Sebastian to finish the job, and Sebastian agrees, attacking Grell to the point where the Shinigami is faceplanted into the ground, weak and beaten, after Sebastian uses his tailcoat to jam Grell's scythe. Sebastian kicks Grell and unjams the scythe by removing the tailcoat, and raises it in preperation for a killing blow, as Grell pleads to be spared. Sebastian immidiatly declines, and brings down the scythe; only for the whirring scythe to be stopped short by another. William T. Spears arrives; another Shinigami; and states to be there to collect Grell, who is overjoyed by William's appearence. WIlliam leaps down onto Grell, smashing his face into the pacement. He announces all the rules Grell had broken (killing those not on the To-Die list, modifying his scythe, and attempting to reveal information about the murderers of Ciel's parents; this happened only in the anime as Grell pleaded for Sebastian to spare his life) William, much to his disgust, then thanks Sebastian and drags Grell away by his hair. Later on, Grell is seen throughout the anime as a deuteragonist and a comic relief character. Personality and Appearence Grell is shy and clumsy as a Butler, although in his Shinigami form, he is hyper and flamboyant, and finds guys generally attractive, although its been noted that its possible he had feelings for Madam Red. As a Butler, he has long waist length brown hair tied back, gold eyes, and wears a butler suit and red ribbon around his neck, along with large glasses. As a Shinigami, he has long, blood-red hair, green eyes, false eyelashes, shark-like teeth, red-framed glasses, which are accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls. He wears a suit like other Shinigami with gloves and a tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat he took from Angelina's corpse, which he slings off his shoulders and wears around his elbows. Weapon (s) *Death Scythe: Grell's Death Scythe had been illegally modified by Grell himself, in order to reap souls and view Cinimatic Records as any scythe would; although the scythe takes on the appearence of a whirring chainsaw, and can cut through anything. The scythe is confiscated at the end of the Jack the Ripper Arc, but later given back to him in the final episode of the first season. *Sissors: In replacement for his scythe, Grell was given a pair of useless sissors, although they are later shown to be nearly as sharp as his scythe. Category:Living Villains Category:In love villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:On & Off Villains Category:Trickster Category:Collector of Souls Category:Manga Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Recurring villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Stalkers Category:Death Gods Category:Immortals